hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Horses
Introduction Fantasy Horses become available at Player Level 20. You will get a free Fantasy Horse when you unlock the Fantasy Island. These horses cannot be purchased from a market, but must be won from the Befriend a Fantasy Wheel using Dream Jewels. Once you have one Fantasy Horse, you can get the rest of them by breeding them together. At the beginning of each week, a random Fantasy Horse will come visit your Fantasy Island paddock for 24 hours. You can breed your Fantasy Horses with the visitor. How to collect Dream Jewels The Horse Wrangler The Horse Wrangler is the best way to collect dream jewels (see article link). Fulfill all 3 requested items to receive a Dream Jewel plus Diamonds or Common Jewel plus Coins. There is a 12-hour wait between requests (you can skip with Diamonds). The Cloud Race Dream Jewels can be collected from the Cloud Race, which is only open to Constellation horses. Dream Jewels appear at 1500M ( ), 2700M ( ), and 3900M ( ). You can earn one per race and two maximum a day. It is up to chance which Dream Jewel appears in the steeplechase, but you will see from the start what jewel is up for grabs and how long you still need to run to get it. Milestone Rewards from Steeplechases During Steeplechase Skill Events, Dream Jewels can be obtained at certain milestones in a steeplechase. Check in-game, as the requirements and rewards for each steeplechase are separate and change with every event. Befriend a Fantasy Wheel To see all prizes, see full article here: Fantasy Wheel Once enough Dream Jewels have been collected, take a chance to spin for a Fantasy Horse. After spinning the wheel, the icon will turn grey, change locations and be unavailable for 48 hours. You can only use one type of jewels at once. Increasing the number of jewels on the wheel will result in a better chance for a Fantasy Horse. When you use or , landing on: yellow = gift/prize, blue = Rare Fantasy Horse, pink = Elite Fantasy Horse. If you use the jewel, then the horse rarity is increased, blue = Elite Fantasy Horse, pink = Mythic Fantasy Horse. Breeding Fantasy Horses Fantasy horses can only be cross-bred with other fantasy horses. The one exception is the Puzzle Piece Breeding Recipes.These special breeding recipes allow you to cross-breed a Fantasy Horse and a Common Horse for a chance to get an Exclusive Horse. Dream Jewels are used to raise the probability of getting a specific foal from the breeding. Aquamarine jewels raise the probability of a Rare foal, Opal jewels raise the probability of an Elite foal and Moonstone jewels raise the probability of Mythic and Legendary foals.There is no limit to how many jewels you can use in one breeding. It is possible to raise the probability to 100% if you have enough jewels. During certain Breeding Events, you can cross Common Horse breeds for a chance to get a Fantasy Horse. Tiers and rarity There are three tiers for fantasy horses. So far there has been no Tier 4 fantasy horses. Special Notes & References Category:Fantasy horse Category:Game Mechanics Category:Database